


Пёс и Птичка

by Scarlet Cross (fading_stardust)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_stardust/pseuds/Scarlet%20Cross
Summary: Санса любит своих собак. Ей от «мужа» досталась целая свора. Санса кормит их — натощак, мясом врагов, отборным.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 4





	Пёс и Птичка

**Author's Note:**

> ---  
  
Санса любит своих собак. Ей от «мужа» досталась целая свора. Санса кормит их — натощак, мясом врагов, отборным.

Санса не спит, только ночью впадает в бессвязный бред. И тогда под шелест колёс: она Старк, она Старк, не_болтон.  
Сансе нужен другой пёс — тот, который боится огня, но  
Тот, который бы ей привез, как лекарство, свою защиту. Санса кричит, и...

Пёс приходит.

Санса не помнит, когда так спокойно спала.

***

Если бы мог я любви быть твоей достоин, Птичка,  
Сколько, ты думаешь, я бы убил, сломал, уничтожил?  
Имя твое воспевая, я потерялся бы слишком  
В этом океане из трупов, в этом огне преисподней.

Я бы забыл, что такое есть слово как «осторожно».


End file.
